Who do you love?
by dapperswag
Summary: Logan, Julian and Derek are playing truth or dare and an interesting question gets asked. Stuart trio. Jogan. Derek as third wheel. Daltonverse. The characters belong to CP Coulter.
1. Chapter 1

"My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to…run down the corridor chanting 'Derek is the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on'," Derek said, looking profoundly smug.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Why do you want me to lie to my fellow classmates?"

Julian snorted out a laugh when Derek's expression turned slightly offended.

"What do you-"

"Oh, fine, I'll do it. Relax," Logan said and stood up. After two hilarious minutes they were all sitting in Derek's dorm room again, laughing away happily.

"All right. My turn. Jules." He turned to the actor. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Julian was taken aback by the question, raising his eyebrows at the blonde. Derek was looking at him with wide eyes, a knowing smirk spreading across his face.

"Why do you want to know?" was all Julian said.

"I'm just wondering. You never tell me stuff like these. I always tell you." Logan leaned in closer to him. "I know that behind that entire selfish diva act is a real person and everyone wants to be loved, so come on. Tell us."

Julian didn't know what he was supposed to say. He had definitely not expected this when he'd been asked to play truth or dare with his fellow Stuarts. "Wait, did you just call me a selfish diva?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You know it's true. Stop changing the subject, Jules. It's not gonna work."

Julian bit his lip. Why was he getting so worked up over this? It's not like he had to tell him _who_ he was in love with. That was none of his business anyway. But still, Julian felt like he was giving something up by admitting he loved someone. But that didn't even make any sense. It'd only show that he was more than just a face on the TV screen. So why was he afraid?

"Oh, my God. You have, haven't you? You've been in love before." Logan grinned in amusement as Julian's eyes narrowed at him. "When was it? Did anything happen between you? Who was it?"

"You're acting a lot like a teenage girl," Julian interrupted his rambling, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

Logan let out a laugh and continued staring at him. "I'm waiting."

"I thought your question had already been answered."

"Oh, screw truth or dare. I want to know."

"There's nothing to tell."

"When was it?"

"It was…well, uh…I mean…"

"Oh, God. You're in love right now, aren't you? How come I haven't noticed? You're way too good of an actor sometimes."

"Just leave it."

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Aww, that's adorable, Jules," Logan cooed.

"Shut up," Julian mumbled, resisting the urge to duck his head.

"So, who is she?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend?"

"So what?"

"And friends care about friends."

"Yeah, but do you have to know who it is?"

"Who you're in love with? Yes."

Julian groaned, running a hand through his hair and glancing at Derek who was watching the two quietly. He sent him an encouraging look and nodded at him. Julian knew what he wanted him to do. To come clean. It'd been way too long, according to the athlete. Julian averted his gaze and looked at Logan again. He was still waiting with raised eyebrows. Julian sucked at his bottom lip.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Not really planning on it."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Jules."

"Don't Jules me, Lo. I don't wanna tell you. Is that so hard to understand?"

"I never pegged you as the shy type, Jules."

"I'm not," Julian protested weakly.

Logan let out a laugh. "You're sure acting like it. Come on. What do you have to lose?"

"A lot," Julian mumbled to himself before clearing his throat and looking the prefect straight in the eye. "If I tell you, you have to promise me not to tell anyone."

"Of course, Julian," Logan said, sounding way too sincere for Julian's liking. He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, dropping his head in his hands. Logan put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me, Jules."

Julian looked up at him again, their eyes locking and Julian was suddenly hit by a flood of courage and he held his head high as he spoke.

"I'm in love with you."

**A/N:**

**I was struck by Jogan feels last night and I just needed to write something about them. This was the outcome. I love Derek as the third wheel. Did you like this little one shot? Tell me if you want me to continue it. I didn't really plan to, but I'd be more than happy if any of you want me to write another part. Take care!**

**Reviews make my days brighter =)**

**/xo Natassa**


	2. Chapter 2

The whole world stopped for a moment. Logan was sitting there on the floor, staring at Julian with wide eyes, having no clue what to say. Derek was trying and failing to hide his grin, though he still felt a bit awkward by the tension in the air. Julian, on the other hand, wanted to die. He literally wanted to just lie down and die. What had he been thinking? He just came out to the guy he'd been in love with for three years. He'd just told him he loved him. What was wrong with him? He'd kept this a secret for a reason. What made him blow it?

"You're…in love…with me?" Logan finally said, letting his eyes wander over Julian's face warily. Julian involuntarily lowered his head. He couldn't stand looking at him. A warm hand was gently placed on his knee, catching his attention and making him want to choose between grabbing it and keeping it there forever and cringing away. He decided to do neither.

"Jules, look at me," Logan said softly, reaching for his face and forcing him to look up. Julian wanted to sneer at him, tell him to stop humoring him, to say it was all a joke even, but he didn't. He knew the game was over. He needed to come clean.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Logan's thumb stroked his cheek a couple of times, and he unconsciously leaned into the touch.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't help what you feel. I of all people should know that."

Julian licked his lips. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew it wouldn't make any difference. So instead I left whenever you fell for someone else, and when I came back I tried to push you to them. It was best for all of us."

"No, Julian. You shouldn't have done that. You were hurting yourself."

Julian grinned weakly. "Trust me. I'm used to that."

"I don't want you to hurt," Logan said, looking sternly at the actor. "I want you to be happy."

"I can try."

"I want you to be happy with me."

"…what?"

"I've always had feelings for you, Jules, but you claimed to be straight, so I just looked past them. There's no use to fight for someone you can never get. I didn't know I could have you. Now I do."

Julian was looking at him in shock. Had he really just said all that?

"Don't look so surprised," Logan smiled. "I might not always like you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Julian said.

"I know. Nothing of this makes any sense. All I know is that I want to be with you. Badly. You won't be able to escape me now that I know it's possible."

Julian hummed, a grin crossing his face. "Well, I guess there's no point in trying then."

Logan smirked. "Exactly." Then he leaned in and kissed him.

Neither noticed when Derek slipped out of the dorm – his own dorm to be exact – to give them some privacy. He should get elected friend of the year.

**A/N:**

**You wanted it and you got it. Part 2. I know that they are completely ooc, but I hope you liked it anyway. Reviews would make my day (and it's been pretty sucky, so yeah)**

**And I'm sorry that it's so short.**

**/xo Natassa **


End file.
